


Bucky

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [8]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: buntd cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin Cranberry Bundt Cake</p>
<p>a holiday cake for all the holidays XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky

Ingredients

For the cake~

•2 cups (240 grams) all-purpose flour

•2 teaspoons baking powder

•1/2 teaspoon baking soda

•2 teaspoon ground cinnamon

•1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg

•1 teaspoon ginger

•Pinch salt

•3/4 cup (170 grams) unsalted butter, at room temperature

•1 cup (215 grams) brown sugar

•1/2 cup (100 grams) sugar

•2 large eggs

•1 teaspoon vanilla extract

•1 1/4 cup (338 grams) canned pumpkin puree

•1/4 cup (85 ml) molasses

•1 cup (100 grams) fresh cranberries, roughly chopped

•1 cup (110 grams) almonds or pecans, chopped

 

For the icing~

•4 ounces (113 grams) cream cheese, at room temperature

•1/2 cup (110 grams) powdered sugar

•1 teaspoon vanilla extract

•3-4 tablespoons milk

 

Instructions

To make the icing~

1\. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F. Butter and flour a 9-inch bundt pan.

2\. In a bowl, combine the flour, baking powder, baking soda, cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and salt.

3\. In the bowl of a stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, or in a bowl with a hand mixer, beat together the butter, brown sugar and sugar together until pale in color and creamy. Add the eggs one at a time, mixing after each, followed by the vanilla. Add the pumpkin puree and molasses and mix until combined. Add the dry ingredients and mix only until the streaks of flour are gone. Gently stir in the cranberries and pecans.

4\. Spread the batter into the prepared bundt pan and bake until a toothpick inserted into the center comes out clean and the top bounces back when touched, about 1 hour.

5\. Let cool in the pan 10 minutes, then invert onto a wire rack or plate to cool completely.

 

To make the icing~

1\. Beat the cream cheese in a stand mixer or with a hand mixer until smooth. Add the powdered sugar and vanilla extract. Add enough milk to get a spreadable consistency.

2\. Spread the icing on top of the bundt cake, letting it drip down the sides. Let the icing set before serving.

3\. Store leftovers in the fridge for up to 3 days.


End file.
